Mike
by oh-hale-yeah
Summary: A brief wander in Mike Newton's mind - but not like you've seen it before. These are his raw thoughts, not edited and prettified into a 'first person narrative'. Experimental. Let me know if works! xx


_A brief wander in Mike Newton's mind during the first days of Edward and Bella's public relationship - but not like you've seen it before. These are his raw thoughts, not edited and prettified into a 'first person narrative' but written just as he thinks them. Please tell me if it works!_

_I guess you could call it MPOV._

_Oh yeah, and there's a bit of language, that's what the 'Teen' rating is for._

She'll be here in a minute I'd better sort myself out I wonder - do my muscles look better if I tense my arm or does that look weird? Not that she'll notice either way too lost in Cullen's damn eyes it's sickly really too sweet man it's _annoying_ who do they think they are Romeo and Juliet? Just a high-school crush, just a shallow thing it can't last for much longer they'll be over it in a couple of weeks I have to make myself believe that or I'll never be able to look at them… as it is I can feel my fist clenching and they're not even here -oh wait that's them coming now thank god for glass doors I can at least try and get my head straight before- crap! Better clear these books away so she knows the seat's for her. Oh, hurry up Bella he'll be there at lunch it's not like him and his wretched family are just going to vanish away, though I wish they would how I wish that they would or at least go back to the way things were, stick to themselves at the freak table in the lunch hall and stay out of things like they used to they lived in a separate world why can't they just fuck off back there and leave Bella out of their freakish lives it never hurt any of the other girls that watched him it would probably do a hell of a lot of good for her - I could be good for her I could make her smile I could show her love in a way he seems to never have been into, sneering at the kissing couples outside cafes like I've seen him do - An image can't stop it it's already there - and it's us standing outside that café, Bella and me, and she stands up on her toes to kiss me as I snake my hand around her waist -flickers- My hand's inside her shirt now skin soft and beautiful as I'd ever imagined beneath my touch and I can't do as much as I'd like to because we're in a public place but I somehow know that there'll be more when we're alone because this is less than she'd like it too, she screams it in her quiet sigh as she pulls away to rest her head on my chest her arms are warm, slender around my shoulders and mine are strong around her back and suddenly I see_ him_ across the street he's just seen us and he's glaring like he want's the world to crack beneath my feet and swallow me into hell - hey that was pretty poetic why aren't I doing better in English class then? - but in my vision I smile at him, I just smile…

I'm smiling now and he's glaring back at me his arm so tight and goddamn protective around Bella like he knows my designs on her though I suppose they're not that hard to guess my face betrays me every time I look her in the eye - but hold on, he's in the classroom? Is he walking her right to her seat now? This is really too much it's getting ridiculous it was fucking ridiculous before but Cullen you're going too far now this is the only class I have with Bella that he isn't in and he's steering her past my carefully cleared seat as though he has some kind of right to do that, sitting her down in the row behind, sitting himself down - hold on. He's sitting down? Is he taking this class too now? Jessica did say that he was moving into her classes she made it sound like he was there to make sure she's thoroughly brainwashed, entirely cut off from everyone but him and his freak-show family that's probably what he is trying to do, make it so she can't leave Bella can't you _see_? Does his face blind you so much you can't see what he's up to? It's just a pretty face that's all it is a pretty face and can't you see that you have to get out?

God they're having one of those 'moments' of theirs, like hey lets look into each others eyes until Mike dies of sheer ick… and jealousy. I wouldn't mind being thought a deluded romantic sap if only she looked into _my_ eyes like that. And quit staring what kind of an idiot am I being today, frozen twisted in my seat since they sat down and this whole merry train of thought happened Bella will never be able to take me seriously if I keep up the gormless stalker look… I was so looking forward to talking to her, dammit, and now that this class is gone when am I ever going to see her when she isn't joined at the hip to one of them? Fucking Cullen he had to take this off us too him and his fucking schemes his fucking family, fucking Bella for… that's quite a nice idea actually hold that thought right there and thank the heavens that no one can see into my mind if nobody knows it can't hurt anybody may as well enjoy that image while I can… wonder why I can feel Cullen's eyes on me so acutely I know it's him that's prickling my scalp -

"What is it, Edward?"

Her voice her beautiful voice close my eyes to capture it it's like… like… a bell, no not a bell dammit I'm no poet but its beautiful anyway just hearing that lets me imagine it saying other things other words can pair them with my image from moments ago sounds so good so right replay that… replay it…

"Nothing." growls it like a wild animal he does but I'm too lost in my imaginings to care just the feeling of his eyes again breaks through like they're boring two smoking holes in the back of my head…

_Freak._


End file.
